My Sacrifice
by DearAgony1015
Summary: Roxas runs away and Axel finds him and takes him back to the Organization, a local gang. Pairings:AkuRoku possible Zemyx and other pairings Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- If I owned Kingdom Hearts I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Tear Away

Roxas Pov.

I grabbed my duffel bag off the floor and quietly slung it over my back. I crept to my bedroom door and slowly pushed it open, silently praying that it would open quietly. Sighing in relief as it did, I gently pushed my blond spikes off my forehead and lightly stepped out of the room. Thankfully I didn't have far to go to leave the house considering that it was one story high. My parents room lay directly across from mine, so I had to be careful to make no noise. The floor creaked quietly under me ,and I froze, listening for any disturbence in my parents room. When their was none I took the final steps to the door, and stepped out it. I continued being as quiet as I could until I was at the end of the drive way. I then broke into a mad dash down the street. I finally stopped at an old bridge, and sat down on it's railing. A few rain drops began to fall from the sky, steadily increasing. Cursing I glanced around for any other shelter and seeing none, ducked down pulling my jacket up for protection. It did not take long for sleep to take me.

Axel Pov.

I walked down the halls of Castle Oblivion towards the main hall where a meeting was being held. "Shit, shit shit." I hissed, knowing full well that I was late. Stepping in I threw bloodied chakrams to the side and bowed before Xemnas's chair.

"You're late"

"I'm sorry, Superior. I was at a dealing."

"Very well. I have a new job for you. We've been informed of activity in the southern heights. Check it out."

"I shall go immediatley, sir."

I then grabbed my chakrams from the corner and left the room. Breaking into a jog I stepped out the door and headed for the Southern heights. I was crossing over the East bridge, when I noticed what seemed to be a bundle of clothes on the ground. A frown breaking over my face I started to walk slowly to it . My eyes focused on the tough of blong hair sticking out from under the jacket.

End chapter

So What did you think? Review please! Criticism will be greatly appreciated!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be here.

Roxas Pov.

I could feel a prescence close by and I autimaticlly stiffened. I was straining my ears for any further sounds when I heard footsteps coming closer. Shaking I started searching around in my pockets for something, hoping the prescence wasn't noticing my movements. I found what I was looking for and cluched it in my hand. The footsteps had stopped right in front of me, and I sensed someone kneeling down beside me. Deciding now was better then ever I leaped to my feet, startling the figure back. It was then that I got my first good look at him. I was stunned by his appearance for a second. He towered at least 1or 2 feet above me. He had fire truck red hair that stuck up in spikes at the top of his head. There were to teardrops under his eyes that looked as if though they had been burned in. His eyes were a shocking emerald green. My awe soon passed and I came back to my senses and pulled the razor blade from my pocket and pointing it at him.  
"S-stay back" I said, surprised to hear myslef stuttering.  
I felt myself trembling and couldn't seem to make myself shock. On it's own accord my body began to waver back and forth and the world began to blur before me. Terror went through me in one powerful surge and my world went black.  
Axel's Pov.

I wached in shock as the kid began to crash towards the ground. I stepped forward and barely caught him in time.  
"Shit" I muttered. "Kid. You ok?"  
I gently checked for his pulse and was releaved to feel the steady throb of his heartbeat. I glanced around not really sure what to do at this point, and saw no one. Sighing, I leaned over and grabbed the kids bag and stood up holding him bridal style. I couldn't just leave him here. I broke into a jog heading back towards the Organization. Xemnas was going to murder me.  
Back at the Organization.  
I stepped through the door and headed straight for my room. Opening the door and turning the light on. I walked over to my bed and laid him down on it. I then turned around and closed the door. I was walking back to the bed when the door was brutally thrown open. "Aaaxxxeeellll." Demyx said, as he strolled in. He looked like he was going to say something else, then stopped dead in his tracks staring at my bed. "Who's that?"  
"I found him on my way to do my mission, he passed out."  
"He's so cute!" Demyx squealed after a few moments of silence, before pretty much bouncing over to my bed.  
"Please keep it down." I hissed.  
"Well he is!"  
"Whatever you-" I was then cut off by the loudspeaker going off" Axel, please come to the meeting room immediatley"  
Great.

Sorry the chapters have been so short! The next one I'll try to make longer. I'll try to have chapter 3 up by Tuesday.

Until next time!

-DearAgony1015


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I'm writing on a fanfiction website aren't I?

Roxas Pov.

I was surrounded by warmth when I wake up. I snuggled down deeper into whatever is surrounding me and almost succumb to sleep once again. Just as I was about to do that though my eyes flickered open slightly, and I realized that I had no idea where I am. I sit up. Glancing around the room and freeze seeing a man sleeping in an arm chair a few feet away from the bed I am laying in. He is most likely in his early twenties. He has dirty blonde hair that was styled into a mullet and he's wearing a long black robe. I stood up hesitantley and began to walk towards him. I stopped a little bit in front of him, studying him warely. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he let out a shriek(that sounded a helluva lot more like a girls then a guys) and kind of just sat there staring me, as I hurredly backed into the corner farthest away from him. After a minute of staring at eachother, his face broke into a cheery smile and he jumped and pretty much squealed"You're awake! Axel left and told me to wach you while he reported to Xemnas, but then I got bored and fell asleep.... I wonder what Xemnas wanted with him. Hm. Anways my names Demyx, what's yours?"

I was so busy staring at him in shock that it took me a second to respond to him. Finally I got my wits together and said "R-roxas." Damn my stuttering!

Demyx smiled once again and said"Nice to meet you Roxas!"

"Where excactly am I?" I asked, realizing that I still had no idea as to where I was.

"You're at the Organization! We're in Axel's room right now."

That was the second time that I'd heard the name Axel"Who's Axel?" I asked.

"He's the guy who brought you hear. You no. Insanely red spikey hair. Weird eyes."

I nodded.

"Anyway, wanna let me show you around?"

"S-sure"

Smiling he linked his arm in my and dragged me out the door.

Axel Pov.

Sighing I pushed open the door of the meeting room and walked in. Xemnas was talking to someone cloaked in the shadows so I couldn't see his face. I started to walk forward, and froze in my tracks when the man turned around.

"Hello, Axel."Sephiroth said,hatred clear in his voice.

"Sephiroth." I said coldly.

"Sephiroth was just telling me about your behavior at the dealing today." Xemnas said, fury evident in his voice.

"I think I'll leave and allow you to to handle this on your own." Sephiroth said heading towards the door,"Farewell Axel."

Then he stepped out the door,allowing it to slam heavily behind him.

I having had my back turned to Xemnas fr a second as I wached Sephiroth leave, was surprised to feel his hand smashing into the back of my head. Hissing I fell to my knees. He walked around to stand in front of me. "I don't know how you can be so irresponsible and childish,"He snarled." You don't attack the Superiors of rival Covens. What the hell is wrong with you.?"

Glaring up at him I snapped"I don't appreciate people insulting me."

"They're ranked above you! And along with that I gave you specific orders not to do anything unless I told you to! You went against me anyway!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want" I hissed.

In reply to that I was hoisted off my feet and smashed into the wall behind me, with Xemnas crushing my kneck.

"The second you joined us you gave up free will." He growled. Releasing me to claps on the floor, my breathing coming out fast and heavy. "He turned around to walk out the door saying"This behavior will not be tolerated, Axel."

I glared at his back as he left the room. Slowly, flinching at the pain in my back from where it was slammed into the wall, stood up. I quietly walked through the door glancing left and right, and began to limp down the hallway towards my room.

"What happened to you?" I jerked and whipped around to face the voice.

"Don't do that" I hissed at Zexion.

"Don't do what?"He asked, a smirk curving up the corners of his mouth.

"You know damn well what." I practically growled.

He shrugged and asked once again"What happened to you"

"Nothing." I snapped. Turning around on my heel and walking away without another word. I threw the door open to my room and walked in. I glanced around looking for the boy and Demyx. There was know sigh of either one of them.

Does it ever end?

Yay! Zexy and Demyx! I was so excited to write them in!

Anyway, I hope you liked it! It's not as long as I was hoping, but longer than the others.

Until next time!

-DearAgony1015


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-Why would I be on this website if I owned Kingdom Hearts?

Roxas Pov.

Wonderful. Just wonderful. Here I am being dragged down a completley and I a mean COMPLETLEY white hallway by some blond hair strander who seems to be completley out of his mind, and I have know idea how I'm going to get out of it. He's talking so fast tha his words are being slurred together and I'm attempting to focus on what he's saying when he stops dead. I look up at him confused just as he let's out an earsplitting shriek,. "ZEXY!"

My arm is nearly ripped out of the socket as he drags me over to a guy who's also wearing the black cloak. His hood is up so I can't see his face. "Yes, Demyx?" He said a hint of bvious affection sliding into his voice.

"Zexy! This is Roxy! Roxy this is Zexy. I just know you to are going to be best friends!" He ends in a high piched squeal that doesn't even sound remotley human.

Roxy? What the hell?

"Actually my name's Roxas," I say, a frown already forming on my face.

Demyx ignores me and continuesto talk to Zexion in an incredibly fast voice so that I can't understand any of the words.

Quietly, I begin to back up. I walked around the corner and waited until I turned one more corner, then broke into a jog. I was looking over my shoulder, to make sure I wasn't being follow, when I ran into something making me go sprawling on my back. I looked up and up and up,into the face of an incrediblly tall incrediblly pissed off looking man. "Who the hell are you?" He snarled.

"R-roxas" Damn stuttering!

"What are you doing here"

I-I don't know. Axel brought me here." I whispered.

I look around quickly and am relieved to see Zemyx and Demyx, running towards me. They stop dead when they see the man " X-xemnas" Demyx stutters.

Xemnas starts to say something ,but we all turn to see Axel walking around the corner. With visible irritation in his eyes he starts to say"Finally I'v been looking everywhere for-but cuts off when he see's Xemnas, who had previously been out of veiw to him.

"Why Axel, It looks like you have some explaining to do."

Axel Pov.

Shit Shit Shit. It's not like I'm not already in enough trouble as it is! "I found him on a bride on my way back. I couldn't just leave him there. That would've been heartless."

"It's seems Axel that you have forgotten that that is what you are! Xemnas snarls" One of the biggest rules are, do not bring people into the Organization without being ordered to!

"I'm sorr-"

"No! That won't help you! We will deal with you lat-" A large thump cuts him off, and startled, we all turn to see Roxas passed out.

"I'll speak to you later! For now take care of the boy. Xemans then turns and storms off. Sighing I lean down and scoop up Roxas and begin to head back to my room.

Once there I lay him down on my bed , and sit down in the chair and put my head in my hands. What a mess. How could things get any worse? The loudspeaker comes on and Xemans's voice thunders,"Axel report to my office, immediatley."

Just like that.

I'm so so so so so sorry for the extremley late update. Me had a family tragedy and I was struggling a tiny bit and school. I sould be able to update faster from now on though.

Until next time!

-DearAgony1015


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in this story.

Axel Pov.

Sighing I pushed open the doors to Xemnas's office. Xemnas was sitting at his desk glaring at me. "Sit" He snapped.

I walked over to the chair on the opposite side of his desk and took a seat.

"You're irresponisble, rude, you defy all orders that I give you. And now you've done THIS! Axel, if it wasn't for the fact that I can sense that the boy has Organization blood you would be dead on the spot!"

I'm sorr- Wait what! He has Organization blood?"

"Yes. In fact he does. I've decided on who's going to train him also."

I didn't like the way Xemnas was looking. :You can't possibly be thinking."

"In fact, Axel. I'm thinking excactly that."

"But! I can-" I started to exclaim but Xemnas cut me off.

"NO ARGUMENTS!, He roared." You're lucky that I'm letting you off this easy."

"Now" he says opening his desk drawer", give this to him," he says tossing me a uniform." I excpect to see both of you at dinner. I want the rest of the Organization to meet him."

"Am I dismissed sir?" I ask.

"Yes. Axel. Go get the boy ready for dinner."

I stand up and exit the room, and walk straight into a visibly anxious Zexion.

He yelps and spins around to stare at me.

I raise an eyebrow andask, "What's up with you?"

He hold up a silver pendant that is hanging aroundhis neck and says "Demyx gave this to me."

"So?" I frown onfuse as to the problem and then it hits me."You like him."

Zexion's one visible eye widens and he snaps."Don't be ridiculous, Axel. I'm just confused as to why he gave me it."

Smirking I say"Whatever helps you sleep at night." and I turn around and walkaway towards my room.

Roxas Pov.

Flashback:

"Dirty whore."

Pain lashed through my back and I cringed. "S-stop"

"Well you are one" Lash,lash.

"I'm not"

"Then what do you call someone who has sex with their Father."

End Flashback.

I sat up fast and looked around me hurridley. How had I gotten here. Last thing I remeberd was Axel getting yelled at by Xemnas and the... nothing. The room was empty and I hurridley wiped the tears off my face and stood up shakily then sat down hurridley as a wave of dizzyness hit me. My vision blurred and I struggled not to pass out. Suddenly I hear someone right outside the door and I lay down, pretending to be asleep. I hear the door open and close and quiet footsteps walk up to the bed. I then feel a hand on my shoulder gently shaking me awake. I open my eyes, hoping I look like I was just woken up. Axel is standing over me. His face shockingly close to mine. "He isn't half bad looking" I think and then stop myself. What am I thinking? I don't even no this guy. "Here" he says his voice snapping me out of my thoughts as he throws a black cloak similar to his own at me. "Put this on. We're going to eat dinner with the rest of the organization."

I stand up hesitantly, testing my legs and find that I can thankfully now stand. I slip the cloak on over my clothes and zip it up. Feeling Axel's eyes burning into my back, I feel a blush creeping up my face. Wordlessly I walk over to Axel and he opens the door and steps out while I follow.

The dining hall is loud. Looking at the giant table I count thirteen chairs. Axel walks over to a chair and sits down and gestures for me to sit in the one next to him. I hesitantly take a seat, and take to staring at the table not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

"Well, well, well. Who's this?" I look up into the face of one of the creepiest looking people I have ever seen.

Axel Pov.

Sighing, I say, "Hello Vexen. This is" I hesitate realizing that I don't know his name.

"Roxas." He whispers, flinching back as Vexen puts his face to close to Roxas's for comfort.

"Hm," A cruel smile curves Vexen's lips," maybe we should get to know eachother sometime."

At that moment, an irrational surge of jealousy and protectivness surged through my body and I stood up my chackrams appearing in my hands. "Back off," I snarled.

Vexen, eyeing my chakrams, backs up nervously. "Fine," He spits out angrily, before turning around and running away. My chakrams dissapeared and I sat down in my chair, wondering what hell had come over me.

Zexion Pov.

"Zexy!" I turn around swiftly hearing the familiar voice in time to be tackled down to the ground.

"Demyx" I sigh, a smile coming to my lips." Would you mind letting me up?"

"Oh ok. Sorry Zexy" he says jumping up and pulling me to my feet with him.

"It's fine Demyx." Hesitating I wonder for a moment if I should ask about the pendant. I decide that I have nothing left to lose and say "Um Demyx I-I was wondering, what was your reason for giving me the pendant?"

A blush slowly begins to spread over his cheeks, and he says"Well... I really like you Zexy."

"Well I suppose we are rather good friends," I say.

"Well, not really like that."

Then like wh-" My question is cut off as I feel Demyx's lips press against my own. He pulls back, and begins to back away" I-I'm s-sorry Zexion."

Before he gets to far I pull him back to me pulling him into a passionate pulling away" I say don't be."

Demyx's eyes light up happily and he asks shyly"My room?"

Smiling I take his hand and lead him down the hall.

Zexy and Demyx are together now! :-) And Axel and Roxas seem to be getting some more feelings for eachother! More AkuRoku in chapters to come! Once again sorry about the late update!

Review and tell me what you think!

Until Next Time!

-DearAgony1015


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if anyone is still out there waiting. I will most likely not be completing this story though. I'm just stuck. I MAY finish it at a later date, but it is not very likely. I am currently working on a new story though, so feel free to check that out.

I'm sorry again,

DearAgony1015


End file.
